


Sapore di salsedine

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione]Glielo aveva suggerito il mare.





	Sapore di salsedine

**Fandom:** Ensemble stars

**Personaggi:** Chiaki Morisawa, Kanata Shinkai

**Prompt:** Al mare, davanti al fuoco.

  
  


 

Sapore di salsedine sulle guance: è questo quello che Kanata sente, oltre al suo calore, quando lo bacia con gli occhi socchiusi. Per fortuna il colore aranciato delle fiamme del fuoco nasconde un poco l’imbarazzo suo e quello di Chiaki, altrimenti sarebbe ben più difficile da sostenere.

Glielo ha suggerito il mare.

Tetora e Midori sono distanti, a cuocere sulla griglia il pesce; Shinobu gioca tra le onde basse a rincorrere i granchi, rendendo quella gita quasi una piacevole uscita familiare.

Kanata, capo chino, si muove sulla sabbia e si avvicina al compagno, appoggiandosi sulla sua spalla - dopo un attimo, Chiaki lo avvolge in un abbraccio e rimane in silenzio ad assaporare con lui quella nuova scoperta.


End file.
